A network such as a local area network can comprise an access point (AP) to provide a means for one or more user devices to communicate with and/or over the network. An access point can comprise a device that allows wired and/or wireless user devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or other standards or protocols. An access point can be configured to provide access to one or more services (e.g., network-related services via a private network or public network). One or more access points can be deployed to provide an in-premises wireless network, such as a residential or business network environment.